My Immortal
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: A song-fic of the song My immortal about Lady Deathstrike's final words to Wolverine. (PG just to be safe)


This is my first song-fic & I am unsure about it so please feel free to review & tell me what's wrong with it.

(I do not own the X-men or any related characters.)

My Immortal.

The battle had been terrible. Wolverine's black X-man uniform had several slashes in it, exposing bare skin which had only recently healed, & Lady Deathstrike's black suit was in the same condition. The two adamantium-clawed mutants had been fighting for several hours among the ruins of the old lab where project weapon X had begun, when Wolverine obtained the upper hand & managed to run his claws straight through Deathstrike's body. Her lungs had been stabbed & even her regeneration would not save her in time. Wolverine retracted his claws & caught Lady Deathstrike before she fell to the ground. He gently laid her down & cradled her head in his arms.

"Yuriko!!" He shouted. "…What have I done?"

"Logan…" She gasped. "Why are you sad… about what you have done? I… would have killed _you_ if you had not defeated me."

The snow began to fall like soft white flower petals, covering everything in a thin layer of white.

"I… didn't want this to happen… I just wanted you to forgive me… how could I have done this?"

"I am dying Logan… but do not mourn for me… I do not wish to continue my life."

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

"But Yuriko, I can't let you die… I need to know that our past lives aren't just an illusion."

"They weren't an illusion Logan…" Yuriko coughed, blood coming out of her mouth. "But what we had… can never be again. The day you left… was the day I said goodbye to Logan… the man I loved. & now… now you…"

"…Must say goodbye to Yuriko… the woman I love."

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

Yuriko nodded. "Yes… the day you left… it was as though you had died… & that is why it was easy for me to forget all we had… & seek revenge for my father. But no matter how hard I tried… I could never completely forget all of it"

"Yes…" Tears formed in Logan's eyes. "No matter how hard I try… I still remember the time we spent together… sitting under the cherry blossom trees as the petals fell off &came down on us like a soft red rain… it was as if when I dream of those days it is the reality… & when I awoke I was having a nightmare. In a way… you have always been with me."

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

"I… have felt the same… but I ignored my feelings… all except for hatred. & now… I have paid the price for my actions."

"… I too have paid a price Yuriko. I have paid for my past crimes by losing you once… & now I will lose you again. even with my powers… I cannot heal the scars left by your absence in my life."

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

"Logan… tell me about the past… remind me now how it was… I fear I have forgotten."

"…I remember one time… we were walking through the woods outside the dojo… it was dark, & you heard something in the woods… but when I held you close you stopped being afraid… & when you were sad after the death of a close friend I comforted you… & dried your tears."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

"Logan… I don't have long… I must tell you that… ever since you left Japan all those years ago… I have missed the way I would fall asleep looking at you… seeing your beautiful face before I drifted off into a dream in your arms… let me fall asleep looking at you… as I did then."

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Yuriko gazed upon Logan's face, placing her hand on his cheek. Logan could not hold back his tears any longer.

"Yuriko…" He sobbed. "I don't want to lose you again. Ever since I left you… I have been haunted by your memory. Most of my dreams are of how good my life was with you… & how I threw it all away"

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

"Yuriko… can you hear me? Yuriko?"

"I… can hear you… Logan…" her voice was getting weaker & weaker & it was getting harder for her to breath. "I… can't hold on… Logan… I must tell you…" She whispered in Japanese, which seemed to be easier for her. Logan barely heard the message, but understood. "Domo arigato…" He said in a low whisper, hardly realizing that he replied in Japanese.

Yuriko smiled at him, she was glad he understood her. "…Goodbye… Logan…"

Her eyes closed slowly, & her body became cold & limp.

"…Goodbye… Yuriko…" Logan placed her head gently on the ground; he knew that she was gone forever… & he was alone once more.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Logan built a funerary pyre around Yuriko's body & set it ablaze. He watched in sorrow as the woman he once loved was engulfed in flames. He saw her in the fire & was reminded of Lady Deathstrike, the deadly mutant… but was also reminded of Yuriko Oyama, the bravest woman he had ever met… & the woman he loved. Logan's memories lingered on those days when he would hold her when she was afraid & dry her eyes when she was sad, as the fire burned bright in the cold Canadian night. The snow was still falling softly when Logan left the birthplace of Wolverine… & the gravesite of Lady Deathstrike. Logan Knew that while he may leave Yuriko's remains here, an important part of him would always remain with her.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have…all of me._

Well, there it is. I hope it wasn't too sappy for you & I apologize if Wolverine & Lady Deathstrike were a little out of character. Please review & tell me what you think!


End file.
